Au Contraire, Ma Chérie
by Falkrem
Summary: Is it lust, or something more? Mikiryu, post-series, explicit sexual content. Constructive criticism is welcome.


A/N: Ryuuko has a lot to clean up. This is a one-shot set in the universe of one of my scrapped stories, Coagulation, so certain things may not make sense without the context of that story. If you _really_ want to read it (I suggest you don't) then feel free to check out my Wordpress. That said, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

"Mn!"

"Aah!"

The dark-haired woman arched her back, allowing her partner to penetrate deeper. She sat on top of him, hands on his chest to balance herself, his member inside her. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies, making it easier for him to slide his member in and out of her. The blue-haired man groaned as he grasped the sides of her hips and pulled her down onto him. Ryuuko let out a moan, leaning forward so that the man had access to her breasts–his hands fondled them gently yet with definite purpose.

"Ai-Aikurou–!" was all she managed to say before she reached that blinding euphoria. Pleasure hit her over and over, and she shook with ecstasy, the man steadying her with his hands on her thighs. The dark-haired woman pulled away from him in time for Aikurou to come; semen coated her stomach and the front of her thighs once he did so. She sat on his abdomen, breathless, for a minute before rolling off and nearly collapsing onto her side. Aikurou gasped for breath and as he laid there, a small smirk made its way to his face.

"That was–" Ryuuko began, sitting up and facing the man.

"–fun?" Aikurou offered, the woman giving him a reprimanding look.

"Decent," she told him, not wanting to expand his ego. Although she enjoyed having sex with him, she wasn't going to admit that she derived most of her sexual pleasure from the man. Her other partners could never satisfy the hunger she had. Or perhaps it was simply because the man had a ridiculous sex drive–he could fuck her at any time and still have enough energy to go about the day's events. While their sexual encounters did give her a boost in energy, Ryuuko was certain Aikurou had the libido of twenty men–or more. She didn't have any way of checking because by their fifth fuck in a row, she usually passed out due to exhaustion.

He pouted. "'Decent'? I was hoping for something more like 'the time of my life', or 'the best sexual experience I've had yet'."

She laughed.

"I don't see how anything could have been better than the time we fucked in Satsuki's apartment."

The blue-haired man grinned.

"You could see every district from up there."

"I'm pretty sure every district could see us, too."

He rolled over onto his side, his hand propping up his head.

"I suppose I have a lot to live up to."

"You do," she remarked, and, intending on instilling a bit of jealousy in him, "Uzu fucking me in the back of his car is a close second, though." This, of course, was complete bullshit, but she wanted to see how far she could push the man.

Aikurou furrowed his eyebrows at her. He wasn't expecting her to bring in the green-haired man as a topic in their sexual discussion.

"Oh, really? How was that more satisfying than all the other times we've had sex? And why are you suddenly fucking Sanageyama? I thought you didn't want to have sexual relations with the Elite Four." Ryuuko gave him a devious smile.

"We were in the parking garage, and you could almost _see_ the steam on the windows," the woman began, her voice low and sultry as she described her feigned fantasy. When she glanced at him, she could see the flash of dark desire in his eyes.

"And _why _were you fucking him?" he asked once she had finished her tale. She had a triumphant smirk on her face. He didn't seem pleased, and she could tell he was turned on–yet disturbed–by her story.

"Well, we happened to be drinking one night, and one thing led to another–"

Finally, Aikurou sat up, irritation written on his face. Ryuuko having sex with another man, much less Uzu, was against the rules in his book. She was his, and he'd prove it to her if he had to. Seeing his annoyance, Ryuuko smugly laid back down–knowing that annoyance meant he was going to fuck her again. She knew he had an obsession over her, and wanted to exploit it in ways she'd never dreamed of. Ryuuko wanted to push him to–no, _beyond_ the limit, wanted to see his desperate, furious face as he fucked her wildly in retaliation. She liked eliciting those kinds of responses from him.

But there were times she craved sweet sex, too. Passionate caresses, soft moans, warm whispers. Those were things that didn't come with blindly fucking–and she enjoyed them. However, those times were few and far between, and soon, a desperate longing for something rooted itself deep within Ryuuko. She wasn't sure what that something was, but it gnawed at her, drove her mad. Was she tired of his impulsive sexual behavior? No, because she wanted both that and those sweet nothings.

Once, she had considered killing him in his sleep, hoping to drive away her thoughts of the blue-haired man. The longer he persisted in this world, the more unsure she felt of herself._How could all of her desires be satisfied by one man?_

Ryuuko waited, eager to have sex with him again, but he made no move, an indecisive look on his face. _How could this be?_ She was certain he'd immediately fuck her–especially after she had gone into detail about a fantasy that had never happened!

"Mn…what's wrong?" She rolled over onto her side much in the same way he did. He stared at her, his lingering gaze making her uncomfortable each second that passed.

"Nothing," he responded, the woman giving him a reproachful look, "just contemplating how I should fuck you into next week, that's all." A smile formed on her face, but it disappeared the longer he continued to 'contemplate'. At that moment, he gave her a look she couldn't quite comprehend: it was a mix of worry, lust, and…

_What was it–that strange emotion in his eyes?_

The man sighed and got up, surprising the woman as he made his way to the kitchen. She heard him rummage through the cabinets, the _clink_ of a wine glass. Then the sound of him opening the fridge. Another _clink_, likely a bottle to pour himself. _What was he doing?_

He sat on the couch in the living area, slowly sipping the wine as he stared at nothing. _How strange,_ she thought, an amused smile on her face. The woman wondered what he was up to and decided to play along however way she could. Bringing over a glass of her own, she sat beside him, her legs touching his–hoping to stimulate him, but he didn't respond. She held out the glass, a bit irked.

"You wouldn't mind sharing, would you?"

He glanced at her as if noticing her presence for the first time. This only irritated her more. As he filled her wine glass, she observed the contours of his face, the strength of his jaw line, the perfection of his lips. Once her glass was full, she set it aside, hoping to arouse him. After he had taken a mindless sip, she leaned over to him and pressed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, tasting the sharpness of the wine; it trickled down their chins and dripped onto the couch. Ryuuko swallowed the drink slowly, giving his eyes time to hungrily watch the wine slide down her throat. Then, she reached for her own wine glass and without thinking, poured it over her chest, letting it gather along her collarbone, travel down her stomach and navel.

Suddenly, he chuckled, back to his former self. She almost breathed a sigh of relief–had she not felt wet and sticky.

"You're going to get it all over the couch."

"We've already gotten it all over the couch," she gave him a coy smile as she said this, "care to help me clean up?"

She laid back, allowing Aikurou to lean over and run a tongue from her navel up to her collarbone, eliciting moans from the woman. He sucked on her nipples, giving each the attention they deserved. His partner then spread her legs open, giving him access to her vulva. Aikurou smirked as he placed his lips at her entrance, her heart accelerating. Ryuuko felt herself moisten, and she urged him to continue by bucking her hips slightly.

At that moment, he pulled away, earning a look of disapproval from her.

"Well, I'm tired. That'll be all for tonight, I suppose." He got up, heading back into the bedroom.

She knew this was complete bullshit and she sat up, brimming with rage. In the span of a millisecond, she saw a certain softness in his eyes–but that was soon replaced by flippant humor. _What had it been?_

"_What the hell do you mean 'that'll be all', you prick?!_"


End file.
